A New Reality(s)
by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP
Summary: When Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda go dimension hopping, something goes wrong, and they might be stuck, forever. (Bad summary alert!) You'll never know which dimension they'll get stuck in, until your lost as well... (Minor CanDip hints)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a new fanfiction I'm writing! YAY! Anyways I realized when I quit my first and was only started on my second fanfic, I like having just more then one thing to worry about. Speaking of which I have two school projects I probably should be working on, and a cheer routine to practice, and homework...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, but that would be super awesome, I wish I owned Gravity Falls, but then it probably wouldn't be as good, anyways, it belongs to Alex Hirsch, who has all rights and property of it, I think.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

"What type of nerd thing you readin' this time Dippin' Sauce?" My twin sister Mabel asks walking into our shared attic, which is our summer place of living.

"Just three." I reply. "What do you think of going to find something called a 'Inter-dimensional Mirror'?" I say as I flip to the correct page to show her.

"Well..." She trails off. Just then the door swings open.

"SLEEPOVER!" Three girls scree mat the same time. Apparently Candy and Grenda are coming over, again.

"Okay, I'll go by myself to find the inter-dimensional mirror and have fun dimension hopping." I say trying to persuade her. "And I bet the have a bunch of cool new craft supplies in these dimensions, maybe even a craft dimension."

"Candy and Grenda wanna go dimension hooping?" I hear Mabel ask her two friends once I leave the room.

Two replies later and all three of them are behind me chanting. "ADVENTURE! ADVENTURE! ADVENTURE!"

**(Two hours and thirty minutes later)**

"Dipper!" Mabel complains. "We've been in the woods searching for three hours." Well actually it's been two hours and thirty minutes. But we should be there at any minute.

"Mabel the map in the book says it's right around..." I start. Then Mabel's friend Candy interrupts me.

"I think it might be in the cave right in front of us." She says. That's probably correct.

"Okay then let's go in the cave!" Grenda says, well more like yells. I cannot get used to that voice.

We walk into the cave and gasp in amazement. This place looks cool. And kinda like a place at a carnival where they have the fun house mirrors, but a little more cave like and without the cartoonish drawings.

All of the mirrors show different versions of us.

One shows us as candy people and Candy as a robot, which in my mind doesn't make a lot of sense***** . Another shows us as monster like people******. One shows me and Mabel looking like Gideon and Candy and Grenda looking like Pacifica's two friends*******, we should probably skip going into the dimension. A third shows us as living objects and animals********. And a fourth shows, how should I put this, more graphic versions of ourselves*********. There are many more.

"So which one should we go through first?" Candy and I ask at the same time. If my eyes aren't just playing with the light, I think I see her blush.

"I say the candy one! We could eat ourselves and make a paradox happen!" Mabel says.

"If we do go through the candy portal first, we're not eating ourselves." I tell Mabel. "When Blendin Blandin kept talking about that paradox stuff it freaked me out. I think we should go through the portal that shows us more graphically."

"I'm with Mabel!" Grenda says. "CANDY DIMENSION!"

"Being a robot does look like an improvement to the human being, so I think we should go through that portal too." Candy says.

"Okay I guess we're going through that portal then." I say. "I'll go through first."

I jump through the portal, and hear the three girls follow me. This looks like a crazy vortex with vampires, candy people, a dog, and only one human being.

* * *

**A/N *Adventure time**

****Monster Falls AU**

*****Reverse Pines AU**

******Regular Show**

*******Our world**

**This story is not listed under crossover because they will travel through multiple shows, AUs and realities.**

**Thank you for clicking on this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 What Time is It?

**A/N What time is it?!**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

It's so weird being a gumdrop, Mabel's one too, Grenda is a Reese's peanut butter cup I think, and CAndy's a little robot. Which is actually kind of cute... NOPE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Or think that or whatever.

Anyways, it looks like we're in some sort of Candy Kingdom. Castle and everything.

"Oh there you are BMO." A human boy comes up saying. "Who are you hanging out with."

"I am not BMO." Candy says. "I am Candy, these are my friends Mabel, Grenda, and Mabel's brother Dipper."

"Sure BMO." The boy says.

"But Finn that is not me!" Another little robot comes up saying.

"Wha?!" I have no idea why this 'Finn' is surprised. He looks older than us. He should know more than us. "JAKE!"

"What is it Finn? We're supposed to be..." A yellow dog comes up saying. It's oddly on two feet and apparently it's name is Jake. "Finn why are there two BMOs?"

"Okay if Jake can't help." Finn thinks out loud. "PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!"

"Finn what is it you and Jake are supposed to be..." A lady with pink hair and skin comes up, she's wearing a crown obviously verifying that she is a princess. "Why are there two BMOs? I also don't recognize these Candy citizens."

"That's because we're from a different dimension." I finally speak up. The three look at us in shock.

"Yeah!" Mabel exclaims. "I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper and my friends Candy and Grenda."

"Why is Candy the robot?" Jake asks.

"No idea." Grenda says. All three flinch at her voice.

"We jumped through a mirror that showed us them as candy and me as a robot." Candy explained. "We're from Gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls..." Princess Bubblegum says. She looks like she's thinking about something she might of heard of with that name.

* * *

**A/N I literally started this chapter weeks ago. I'm sorry.**


End file.
